


The Bloodwolves - Drew

by bloodwolf313



Series: The Bloodwolves [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwolf313/pseuds/bloodwolf313
Summary: Drew had never liked people.





	The Bloodwolves - Drew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzyBella1233](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBella1233/gifts).



Drew had never liked people.

They were loud and annoying and they exhausted her. Her sister was the one exception to the rule.

And then, things went sour. Having trusted her sister, Drew came out as bisexual and things ... didn't go well.

But a month later, Drew decided to trust her sister, talking about it. And Drew's sister told their mother.

"ANDREA!" their mother had screeched. "GET OUT!"

Drew had grabbed her backpack, stuffing it with money and clothes and a few water bottles, and a toothbrush and some food and deodorant. And she ran.

She met Adwin and they became good friends - the first person Drew didn't hate.

They saw her mother, with poorly-dyed blonde hair -  _your roots are showing, Mother_ \- and was disappointed until Adwin stood up for her. 

That night, Drew came out to Adwin. The next morning, Adwin handed Drew a pair of scissors and a box of pink hair dye. Drew chopped off her hair - chin length, short and choppy - and dyed it pink. 

***

Jonah joined them a month later. Drew had met him, before, and had introduced him to Addie with a smile, making them shake hands.  _She didn't shake hands, for fear they would notice the ever-present shakiness of them._ They found Harley next, who Drew liked almost immediately. They both talked a lot, though Drew talked more with her hands than Harley did. 

Harley introduced herself as 'Just Harley' and Drew laughed, making a joke that turned into a nickname. So Harley became Just-Harley and Adwin was Addie. And Drew became Drew, noting less and nothing more, and sometimes she was another random nickname. But never Andrea, or Andie, or Drew or Rea or anything. Just Drew. 

And Carter, Sam, and Joshua, when they joined, were great. Carter tended to boss them all around - he did it because he loved them, really - and earned him the nickname of Prince Carter or King Carter. 

They became a group. They called themselves the Bloodwolves, Adwin's idea. They got jackets, matching ones that were gorgeous and made of leather. Drew's was far too big for her but she loved it, convincing Adwin to add removable lining for the winter. And Adwin added the wolf, something fierce and vicious and oh-so-comfortable. And it was nice. 

And they go all-out for birthdays, cake and presents and all that jazz. And they crash parties, which end with Drew swearing and spitting at Martin because she can tolerate insults when they're aimed at her, but to insult her friends, who are Drew's people and Drew's family? That is something she won't allow. 

So they do all that, and Drew dyes her hair, pink from the box, but a good dye, and she stops chopping off her hair because she can finally stand to look at herself in the mirror even if she's a little too chubby, because she's Drew and will always, always look like that. And she sees herself in the mirror, with her choppy box-dye-pink hair and her leather jacket with the ripped jeans and purple beanie and gloves and combat boots. 

And on those days, when Drew feels like crap and looks at herself in the mirror full of horrible, hateful, and angry thoughts that threaten to consume her, someone always appears. Addie, poking her head in with a grin and a call to Drew to help her with something. Or Harley, walking right in and telling Drew to come watch something. Maybe Jonah or Sam, shoving a book into Drew's hands and dragging her from the bathroom. Carter or Joshua would do the same, grabbing Drew and just pulling her out of that dark, dark place. 

It was nice. It was nice, having people who cared and pulled her right out of the bathroom and those angry thoughts. And for once, Drew didn't hate people. 


End file.
